


Before the swimming pool

by sherlocked221



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked221/pseuds/sherlocked221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I could hear the whirring of the bomb and a sort of crackling walky-talky sound in my ear.</p><p>Prequel (but can be read by its self) to The Swimming pool as requested by missdeliadili</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the swimming pool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missdeliadili](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdeliadili/gifts).



> Apologies if there is anything wrong about this.  
> And I'm sorry it is shorter.

"And what about some beans?" I asked Sherlock as he crouched on his armchair in front of the TV. He seemed weirdly... helpful, offering to get food when usually he'd complain until I got bored of begging and went myself.  
"Yeah... sure." He replied, barely looking at me. Although something didn't seem right, I still left to go to Sarah’s for the night.  
I never liked leaving Sherlock like this. If Mycroft knew I had, he’d probably go mental seeing as I was, in a way, Sherlock’s babysitter. On nights when he wouldn't even speak properly to me, it was a danger night. Danger of what? That’s the question I've been asking myself since I met the Holmes brothers.  
I walked down Baker Street and crossed the road to the bus station. It was perfectly quiet, just how it was meant to be. I liked that, even when Sherlock wasn't acting normal (to be honest, I don’t even know what normal is for him) everything else was fine. Well, until I felt something shatter against my head and a black screen come down over my eyes.  
When I came too, my head was thumping and I had scratches all over my body from where I had probably been dragged. But when I looked at myself, the first thing I saw was a coat that swaddled me in Semtex. I could hear the whirring of the bomb and a sort of crackling walky-talky sound in my ear. I sat up and looked around me as a voice whispered into my ear.  
“Stand up and walk out of the cubical, if you don’t, you will be blown up. You and your little boyfriend out there.”


End file.
